


I Light You Up, When I Get Inside

by babykid528, thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/thatmysticbafflingwonder





	I Light You Up, When I Get Inside

Oscar spreads his knees, widens his stance, and shifts his weight. He’s probably too old for this. _Definitely_  too old for this, he notes, as his knees protest, but he has no intention of stopping. Not now. Not when he’s shrouded in a tent of blue fabric, and a  _bottle green_ heel is digging into his thigh, sending a sharp jolt of pain straight to his straining cock.

He leans in, grips the smooth skin of Gwendoline’s thighs in his rough hands, and breathes in deeply.

He can’t see her face from this position, but he feels her shudder and he hears her whimper. Those two senses - touch and sound - are enough to make his head swim. The scent of her, wet and wanting, though, on top of everything else, makes him lose his balance on the next patch of bumpy road so he falls face first into green lace.

Gwendoline gasps and Oscar groans, nuzzling her folds through the already wet fabric. He presses his tongue against the lace and licks roughly, making her feel the pressure, before pulling the barrier aside and swiping his tongue across her slick skin.

“Oscar,” she sighs his name, like a half-formed prayer, and digs her heel deeper into his muscle.  


“Yes,” he gasps. The sound turns into a groan as he begins dragging his tongue repeatedly across her hot, swollen folds, paying special attention to the way her own gasping changes as he laps at her clit.  


Gwendoline shakes in her seat, growing louder with each press of his tongue, and he slides his hand up across her thigh so he can press two fingers inside of her as he hums against her clit. He can feel her come undone before he hears it, and he shudders himself as she twitches apart until the continued ministrations of his tongue and fingers have her gasping and writhing to get away from his touch.

“Oscar.”  


His name, previously an encouragement, is now meant to discourage him. Oscar licks his fingers clean, savoring the flavor of her before he pulls back and slides her lace panties back into place.

When he emerges from beneath her dress, knees creaking in protest at the position he’s held for too long for his old joints, he grins up at her. Gwendoline laughs, face flushed a beautiful rosy red, before she pulls him close and licks her own slick off of his chin.

“You’re exceedingly good at that,” she tells him, voice light with mirth.  


He snorts out a laugh, feels his face heating, and tries to duck away from her scrutiny.

“Practice makes perfect,” he tells her, all cheek despite the broken tone to his voice.  


The unbridled sound of her laughter as she pulls him closer is music to his ears.


End file.
